


When Mary Met John

by Tatine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, I suck at tagging, Read it anyway, i suck at summaries too, maybe? - Freeform, please, tagging is hard, this is tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatine/pseuds/Tatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John met Mary he saved her. The second time she saved him. We know what happened to Mary Winchester but now learn what happened to her when she was Mary Campbell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suck at summaries, please read anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I don't have a Beta so any mistakes you find are my own. This is my first posted fic so please be nice? Make sure you use lube at least...

_**June 1971** _

“MARY!!!” Samuel shouted “Get out of the way!” There was a bright flash of light as Mary was thrown back as the blast hit her, and Mary’s body fell, still and unmoving.

* * *

 

 

** Chapter 1 **

**2 weeks earlier**

“Dad, I don’t need any help it is just a simple salt and burn. I will be there and back before you know it and I am old enough by now to handle myself.”

“I know Mary” Samuel said, “but you are my only child and it is my job to look out for you and protect you."

Mary huffed and grunted as she paced back and forth across the floor “Look Dad, I am not a kid anymore and its time you stopped treating me like one.” She ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Samuel sighed as he sat down and rubbed his hand across his face. Deanna stood at the door way of the kitchen drying her hand on a towel “Samuel, you know she is right.”

“I know, but I just want to protect her and keep her safe. I have seen too much evil in this world to just let her go out and get herself killed. I want her to grow up and have a life.”

“Samuel, you still see her as the little girl in pigtails helping you pack salt rounds at the kitchen table. She has become a strong woman, who is capable of taking care of herself.” Deanna walked to her husband and put her arms around him "You have taught her almost everything she knows about hunting. You have prepared her to deal with whatever this world throws at her.”

“You are right, I just cant help but worry about her.” Samuel rested his head against her stomach “How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing wife and daughter?”

“Well,” Deanna said with a laugh “you helped raise that amazing daughter and as for the wife I am still trying to figure it out myself.” She kissed the top of his head and said, “Now go after your wayward daughter and tell her to come wash up for lunch.”

 

Mary walked down the street muttering to herself angrily “He still thinks of me as a kid. I am not a kid anymore I have ganked ghosts, vampires, demons and hell even a dammed wendigo. He cant keep treating me like this!” She stalked down the street not paying attention to her surroundings, if she had she would have noticed the dark haired man standing on the other side of the street watching her.

John Winchester stood in the afternoon sun and watched the blonde woman across the street stalking the sidewalk angrily muttering to herself. He watched the sun streaming through her hair making her look like a vengeful goddess full of anger and beauty. John saw her start to walk out into the street not paying attention to the car driving down it. “Watch out!!” He shouted as he dashed a cross the road pushing her out of the way.

Mary looked up when she heard someone shouting and saw car the car coming towards her as she felt someone push her out of the way. She fell surprised to the ground with the man on top of her.

“Are you ok?” He asked, helping her up. 

Mary looked up at the man blushing. “Yes, I am thank you, I didn’t see that car, I guess I wasn’t paying much attention” she said with a slight blush. “I guess my father was right” she thought to herself sadly “I’m not ready to be out on my own yet.”

“Hi, I’m John Winchester.” John said reaching out his hand to shake Mary’s.

“Mary!!” Samuel shouted from down the street “Your mother says come and wash up for lunch!"

“Hi John, I am Mary and I’m apparently late for lunch” She said running off “and thanks again for the save.” 

John watched her stunned as she ran off her golden hair flying behind her. “Wow” he thought with a smile on his face, that is a very special woman as he watched her running to the man. He turned and walked down the street towards downtown. Thinking the whole time about a golden haired woman with blue eyes named Mary and smiling.

When Mary caught up with Samuel she said “Look Dad, I”

Samuel interrupted her by saying, “You were right.”

Mary had a slightly shocked look on her face when she said, “Why do you say that? Last I heard I was a child.”

“Your mother, the saint that she is, had a talk with me after you ran out and made me see that even though I still see you as my little girl you are a grown woman. You are so much like your mother, you are a strong woman who can do anything she sets out to do.”

Mary hugged her dad tightly and looked up at him “Dad, you were right too. I know you are just trying to look out for me and keep me safe, but we are Hunters and safe isn’t always for us. We are the ones who protect other people so they don’t have to deal with the stuff we do. You taught me that. You showed me how to be a Hunter and how to fight. I know you worry about me, I worry about you every time you go out on a hunt, I worry that it will be your last one. But I know that you will do everything in your power to come back to Mom and me.”

Samuel rested his head on top of Mary’s “When did you get so smart?” he asked.

“Well, I do take after Mom” Mary says with a slightly watery laugh. 

“Come on, lets get back the house before your mother thinks we got lost” Samuel said with a smile and led Mary back to their house. 

Deanna Campbell looked at the kitchen window at her husband and daughter walking up the street to the house and smiled. She knew that as much as Samuel wanted to think Mary was like her, she was his daughter through and through. Mary inherited Samuel’s stubborn streak as well as his heart, and Deanna knew that even though they butted heads a lot they would always be there for each other. She heard the door open and turned around saying, “Are you ready for lunch?”

“Almost Mom, I just have to wash up.” Mary said as she headed to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

“Well, I see you didn’t kill each other.” Deanna said to Samuel, reaching out to give him a hug. 

“Yeah, we talked for a minute and even though I still don’t like the idea of Mary going out on hunts alone, I know she will be fine.” Samuel ran his fingers through Deanna’s hair and kissed her on the forehead. “I will still worry about her, but at least I know we have prepared her for whatever she comes across.”

“Yes, we have.” Deanna said with a smile. She broke apart from the embrace and got Samuel and Mary’s plates setting them on the table, “Now eat and then all of us can talk about the ghost Mary wants to hunt.”

Mary came into the kitchen sitting down at the table and picking up her fork. “So, are you still talking about me,” she said with a smirk, “or have you both decided that I can do this hunt by myself?”

“Your father and I have come to the decision that you are now 17 now and fully able to take care of yourself. So, if you want you can go on this hunt by yourself. But before you go we will all sit at this table, plan it out and have back up plans just in case something happens. Not,” Deanna said looking at Samuel as he starts to say something “that we expect anything to happen. We just want you to be prepared.”

“Thank you both.” Mary said looking at her parents “I know it isn’t easy to let me go out on my own but you have trained me and showed me how to be a Hunter for as long as I remember. I will do everything you have taught me and keep myself safe.”

“I know you will dear.” Deanna said as she sat down. “Now, tell me what you know about this ghost.”

 


	2. Vampires in Spring Hill?

**Chapter 2**

**Vampires in Spring Hill?**

  
The ghost was gone. It was like Mary thought just a simple case of salt and burn and other than a few minor scrapes and bruises she returned just fine. It has been almost two weeks since Mary and Samuel had their big fight and he was still trying to remember that his little girl wasn’t so little anymore. They still of course butted heads over things but that was normal. Samuel was letting Mary go out more and hunt. So when there were reports of a vampire a few towns over in Spring Hill, Samuel was more inclined to let Mary go without him, even though he had a bad feeling about the hunt.

“Mary, I have a bad feeling about this,” Samuel said as he watched Mary pack her weapons at the dining room table “there is more to this than just a vampire attack.”

“Dad, you have read the same reports I have. Every other week someone shows up their next ripped out and drained of blood. It has to be vampires, what else could it be?” Said Mary as she put a machete in her bag.

“I don’t know but maybe I should go with you just in case. You never know there might be more than just the one.”

“The feeding patterns show there is just one and from the reports it is a young one too. The killings only started last month with no other deaths connected to it. So it is just one and I am going alone.” Mary said with a huff as she picked up her bag and walked out of the dining room.

“I just want you to be safe, Mary. If you think that this is just a single vampire then you can go. Just be safe and if you need anything just call me i will be there.”

“I will Dad, i promise.” Mary said giving her dad a hug “Look after Mom and I’ll be back tomorrow or the next day at the latest and i will call you tonight after i get in. I love you Dad.”

“I love you too kid and be safe.” He said as he walked Mary out the door. He watched as she threw her bag in the cab of the red pick up truck and got in. He still couldn’t believe that his little girl was grown up, he still thought of her half the time as the girl who sat in his lap as he read lore books to her. After Mary backed out of the drive way waving bye as she drove down the street Samuel sat down on the living room couch with a sigh. “I know she will be fine and come home safe.” Samuel tried to reassure himself. “Mary is a good Hunter and knows what she is doing. She can take out a vampire, she’s done it before.”

“Yeah but what if it isn’t just a single vampire?” His conscience said to him. ”What if there are 2 or 3? She could be in real trouble then. You should go after her and just make sure she is safe. If it turns out there is just the one you can leave it to her, and she will never know you were there.”  
With his mind made up Samuel got up from the couch with a determined look on his face and went to grab his duffle bag. After leaving a note on the fridge for Deanna he walked out the door and got in his car. He sat there for a minute thinking about if he should really go or trust Mary to handle this on her own. He looked up at the visor and there was a picture of Deanna and Mary smiling down at him and he knew that no matter what he would do everything in his power to protect them. Samuel backed down the drive way and headed to Spring Hill which was about an hour away. He just hoped he would get there before anything happened to Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading right now i have just the first chapter up but there is more to come after I do a read through :) not sure how many chapters it is going to end up at but I'm think 5? Kudos and Comments are welcomed and will be loved and cared for :D


End file.
